Vorlage:Veröffentlichungen Gaming Taskforce
2019= 2019 *25.07.2019 Happy Birthday Fortnite! 2 Jahre Skins, Events und Herausforderungen (MasterTeska) *23.06.2019 Kreative Ballereien: Das taugt Rage 2 (Kun Skywalker) *14.05.2019 Life is Strange 2, Episode 3 – Puberty Is Coming (Kun Skywalker) *13.05.2019 Ein Herz für Wikis: Diese Communitys brauchen dich! (Mehra Milo) *25.04.2019 Fortnite X Avengers 2.0: Thanos ist wieder da (MasterTeska) *11.04.2019 Aktuelle Gerüchteküche rund um Dragon Age 4 (Mehra Milo) *10.04.2019 Der Deutsche Computerspielpreis 2019 (Mehra Milo) *08.04.2019 Dragon Age Team für Rettung von Anthem abgezogen? (Mehra Milo) *21.03.2019 Zwei Jahre Mass Effect: Andromeda (Mehra Milo) *08.03.2019 Gaming-Vorschau März 2019 (Vanyar21) *24.02.2019 Far Cry New Dawn: Postapokalypse in bunt (Kun Skywalker) *20.02.2019 Tunche - Ein Spiel mit Liebe zum Detail (Nekky-chan) *08.02.2019 Künftige BioWare-Titel wieder reine Single-Player? (Mehra Milo) *06.02.2019 Gaming-Vorschau Februar 2019 (Vanyar21) *05.02.2019 Lecker! Quantic Dream hat vom Erfolg gekostet (Mehra Milo) *01.02.2019 Nicht zu Ende gebracht!? Komplettierungsraten zu AC Odyssey dürftig (Mehra Milo) *29.01.2019 Life is Strange 2, Episode 2 – Eine Pause vom Roadtrip (Kun Skywalker) *16.01.2019 Tisoque - Point & Click in niedlich (Kun Skywalker) *16.01.2019 Wie sich Life is Strange 2 bislang so schlägt (Kun Skywalker) *08.01.2019 Gaming-Vorschau Januar 2019 (Vanyar21) |-| 2018= 2018 *13.12.2018 Gaming-Highlights 2018 (ElBosso) *10.12.2018 Welcher Dragon Age: Inquisition-Begleiter bist du? (Mehra_Milo) *07.12.2018 Game Awards 2018 (Mehra_Milo) *07.12.2018 The Dread Wolf Rises! - Teaser zu Dragon Age 4 veröffentlicht! (Mehra Milo) *03.12.2018 Gaming-Vorschau: Dezember 2018 (Cyanide3) *20.11.2018 Battlefield V: Eindrücke von der Front (MasterTeska) *14.11.2019 Fallout-Trivia-G.O.A.T.: Bereitet euch auf das Ödland vor (Kun Skywalker) *08.11.2018 Little Dragons Café - Vom Tellerwäscher zum Drachensitter (Mr._J._Bleistift) *07.11.2018 Gaming-Vorschau: November 2018 (Cyanide3) *26.10.2018 Game City 2018: Eindrücke aus Wien (MasterTeska) *28.09.2018 Gaming-Vorschau: Oktober 2018 (Cyanide3) *17.09.2018 „Semblance“ - Eine Spielwelt zum Schieben, Verformen und Einstampfen (ALXHU) *10.09.2018 Battlefield V: Nicht ohne mein Squad (MasterTeska) *05.09.2018 „Flipping Death“ - Urlaubsvertretung für den Tod (Mr._J._Bleistift) *04.09.2018 Gaming-Vorschau: September 2018 (Cyanide3) *01.09.2018 Unknown Fate (Nekky-chan) *18.08.2018 Battlefield V: Gamescom-Trailer mit Battle Royale (MasterTeska) *17.08.2018 Gamescom 2018 (ElBosso) *14.08.2018 „State of Mind“: Ein Dystopie-Adventure - auch für Genre-Neulinge (Kun Skywalker) *30.07.2018 Fortnite-Quiz: Welcher Skin passt zu dir? (MasterTeska) *25.07.2018 Fortnite1st - Lasst uns feiern (MasterTeska) *17.07.2018 „Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers“ - Nintendos „geheime“ IP (Mr._J._Bleistift) *11.07.2018 Gaming-Vorschau: Juli & August 2018 (Cyanide3) *04.07.2018 Was sich andere Spiele von „Vampyr“ abschauen können (Kun Skywalker) *19.06.2018 Ein Otto gegen das Böse - Masters of Anima (Mr._J._Bleistift) *13.06.2018 „Transference“ von Ubisoft und Elijah Wood - Eine Familie, ein Mysterium (Cyanide3) *11.06.2018 Überraschungsankündigung von EA: Unravel 2 (Cyanide3) *11.06.2018 Jedi: Fallen Order – Alles, was ihr wissen müsst (Kun Skywalker) *11.06.2018 Mehr Farben, mehr Immersion, weniger Battle Royale - Was wir über Battlefield V wissen (MasterTeska) *05.06.2018 Kennst du eigentlich ... Knytt (ALXHU) *03.06.2018 Atari macht Xbox und PlayStation Konkurrenz (Mehra Milo) *11.05.2018 Gaming-Umsetzungen unserer Lieblings-Comics (Cyanide3) *07.05.2018 Gaming-Vorschau: Mai & Juni 2018 (Cyanide3) *23.04.2018 „Spyro Reignited Trilogy“ - Leg dich nicht mit dem Drachen an (Mr._J._Bleistift) *05.04.2018 5 Spiele für Fortnite-Fans (Kun Skywalker) *28.03.2018 Gaming-Vorschau: April 2018 (Cyanide3) *06.03.2018 Thunderful Games: Reaktion und Erwartungen (Mr._J._Bleistift) *13.02.2018 Gaming-Vorschau: Februar & März 2018 (Cyanide3) *15.01.2018 Stick it to The Man! - Unterwegs mit meinem Spaghetti-Arm (Mr._J._Bleistift) Kategorie:Entertainment-Newsteam-Vorlagen